Este sentimiento
by NaruKistu-Chan
Summary: Bueno este es una fic de mi pareja preferida de SBasara    y bueno soy pesima con los summary u.u espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo, asi que no soy muy buena, es sobre mi pareja favorita espero q les guste ^^

Nota: Esto ocurre antes de la segunda temporada del anime u.u

**Esto que siento…**

Había pasado ya un mes después de que vencieran al Rey Demonio y las tierras de nuevo se encontraban en guerra. En Oushuu, Dokugan-ryu preparaba su próximo ataque a las fuerzas de Takeda.

Masamune-sama esta seguro de querer atacar a Takeda por la retaguardia – pregunto Koujirou no muy seguro del plan se su señor

No te preocupes El tigre de Kai esta aun agrupando sus fuerzas además tengo un asunto pendiente con Sanada Yukimura – dijo tranquilo y ansioso esperando poder enfrentar al Joven tigre

Bueno, nuestros hombres están listos y esperan órdenes – anuncio

Bien – salió de la campamento base y monto su caballo - ¡Are you ready guys!

¡Yeah!

La fiesta sigue ¡Here we go! –

Mientras tanto en el campamento de Takeda, Oyakata Shigen salía del campamento base a Kai para terminar de agrupar sus tropas dejando a Yukimura en la retaguardia, junto con Sasuke.

Mientras el atardecer comenzaba Yukimura pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido después de vencer al Rey Demonio, pero había alguien quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos Dokugan-ryu Date Masamune, cada vez que recordaba el tiempo que lucharon juntos para vencer a Oda su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, cada vez que luchaba contra el hacia lo mismo, pero después de la batalla no había sido el mismo ya que el partió a Oushuu, Yuki no sabia como explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos, nunca antes había sentido lo mismo con otra persona, todo esto y mucho mas pasaba por la cabeza de Yuki hasta que Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Bochan, se encuentra bien - le pregunto Sasuke al verlo tan distraído en el campo de batalla

Si, no te preocupes – respondió intentando dejar esos pensamientos de lado

De acuerdo, vine a decirte que Dokugan-ryu viene hacia acá – le soltó de repente, lo cual puso nervioso un poco Yuki pero lo paso por alto

A-ah si, bueno será mejor que…

¡Dokugan-ryu Date Masamune, esta aquí! – su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando escucho esa voz, salió a prisa para enfrentarse a el, claro sus soldados ya lo estaban asiendo

¡Dokugan-ryu! – lo llamo parándose delante de el

Yoo, Sanada Yukimura – le saludo deteniéndose igual que el – vine para que terminemos nuestra batalla – le dio apuntándolo con una de sus espadas

Si una batalla es lo que buscas eso tendrás – dijo Yukimura mientras su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido - ¡Arde brillantemente mi alma! – se lanzo en ataque hacia el

¡Venga! – recibiendo el ataque de Yukimura y empezando la pelea

Ambos peleaban a la par del otro, parecía que la batalla terminaría por cansancio de ambos, pero paso algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, en un ataque lanzado por Date hacia Yukimura el cual esquivo con facilidad, hizo que los rostros de ambos quedaran a escasos centímetros.

"e-el… el esta tan cerca…" - pensó Yukimura sonrojado y fijando sus ojos en una sola cosa los labios de Date

"… siempre que esta cerca… mi corazón…" – pensó Masamune mirando fijamente los ojos de Yukimura

Pero en cuanto se dieron cuanta de estos pensamientos se alejaron quedando a pocos metros el uno del otro.

"no puede ser… yo… yo estoy enamorado de Date Masamune" – pensaba Yukimura aun sonrojado recuperando el aliento – "e-esto no esta bien… yo… yo…" – Yukimura simplemente no sabia que hacer se había enamorado de su enemigo, que pasaría de ahora en adelante, no podía verlo a los ojos en batalla porque al instante todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza

"vamos, que rayos me pasa, no debo de pensar esas cosas ahora" – se repetía una y otra vez Masamune, ya que desde hace mucho se había dado cuanta en la atención que despertaba Yukimura en el, pero no podía ser mas que simple pelea o ¿si?, pensaba pero fue interrumpido por una leve explosión causada cerca de donde los demás peleaban

Que a sido eso – pregunto Yukimura volteando su mirada a sus hombres que retrocedían

Shit – menciono Masamune ya que una vez más interrumpían su pelea – quien ha sido

Dokugan-ryu Date Masamune – dijo una sombra que salía del humo de la explosión

Pero… esto es – decía Masamune en shock

Imposible – dijo Yukimura también en shock – Nobunaga-Hime

En efecto Nobunaga-Hime era la persona quien se encontraba delante de ellos, su ropa estaba rota y su maquillaje corrido pero traía una pistola en la mano, pero lo que ahora todos se preguntaban era como había sobrevivido, se suponía que estaba muerta.

Tu lo mataste… - decía ella apuntando con su arma a Masamune

Masamune-sama huya – le grito Koujirou intentando ponerse de pie después de la explosión, pero este no se movía

¡Tú mataste a mi señor Nobunaga! – le grito esta vez apretando el gatillo, cuya bala iba directo al corazón de Masamune pero esto no se lo esperaba ni el, ni ella.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos se todos Yukimura se interpuso entre la bala y Masamune la cual le dio en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera al suelo sangrando.

Y-Yukimura… - susurro Masamune dejando caer sus espadas atónito viendo como el cuerpo de Yukimura sangraba más y más – Oe Yukimura… ¡Oe! – Lo llamo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y lo tomaba por los hombros con cuidado de que la bala no penetrara más su abdomen

Esto aun no termina – menciono Nobunaga-Hime llamando la atención de Date quien aun intentaba hacer reaccionar a Yukimura – no me iré sin haberlos matado – dijo sacando el control remoto de una bomba – los matare con esta bomba– dijo con una bomba en mano dejando horrorizados a mas de algunos de los que aun estaban consientes - ¡Ahora mueran! – apretó el control y hubo una gran explosión que pudo sentirse en casi todos los alrededores.

Continuara…

¿Review? O.o

Sayo! Matta-ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Lamento el retraso pero aquí esta la conti, la verdad no esperaba que este fic gustara, pero ya veo que me equivoque ^^ me han hecho muy feliz sus review Domo arigatou (creo q asi se escribe, no se XD)**

Metal-jam : Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi ^^

Sanu-chan : jaja Gracias por comentar, que sea de tu agrado el capi XD

Zafiro R. Any : jaja Gracias por la review, que disfrutes el capi ^^

Yaoist secret : jaja Me alegra que te gustara, espero que la conti también te guste ^^ y no te preocupes por mi otro fic, ese lo escribi hace muchos años cuando apenas empezaba XD

YenY : Gracias por tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte ^^

**Esto que siento…**

Mientras tanto Takeda Shigen se dirigía a Takeda en busca de los refuerzos que necesitaban cuando una gran explosión sacudió toda la tierra.

¿Que ha sido eso? – pregunto

No lo sabemos señor, pero por lo visto la explosión fue causada cerca del campamento base – informo

Tenemos que volver, de prisa – ordeno

Si señor – comenzaron a regresar por donde vinieron

Pero cuando llegaron todos quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar un gran cráter demás de 60 metros de diametro donde debería de estar su campamento base.

Busque sobrevivientes – ordeno mientras el también empezaba a buscar a alguien que pudiera decirle que rayos había pasado ahí

Señor aquí hay alguien – le llamaron – parece ser un soldado de Oushuu – informo, mientras el se acercaba y reconocía al hombre enterrado medio cuerpo en tierra

Katakura Kojuro, rápido ayúdenme – les pidió mientras lo ayudaban a sacar el cuerpo de ahí – sigan buscando mas sobrevivientes y traigan a alguien que pueda ayudarlo – los hombres obedecieron y se fueron a cumplir sus ordenes dejando al Shigen con Kojuro – Oe, puedes hablar – le pregunto moviéndolo suavemente

Argh… Shigen… Takeda – susurro apenas abriendo un poco los ojos he intentando ponerse de pie, pero siendo detenido por el antes mencionado

Descansa, no te preocupes – le dijo volviendo a acostarlo mientras esperaban la ayuda, pero Kojuro no aguanto y termino inconsciente

En esos mismos instantes en medio del bosque Kasuga buscaba al ninja que seguramente sabia que fue lo que había pasado hace rato, paro en un árbol.

Me buscabas – le dijo una voz detrás de ella algo cansada

Si – le respondió dándose la vuelta – tu sabes que fue… - sus palabras se cortaron al ver a ese ninja en tal mal estado, Sasuke se encontraba sangrando de un brazo y una pierna y apenas podía mantenerse en pie ya que había recorrido una gran distancia mientras huía de la explosión – que fue lo que paso… – dijo apenas acercándose al moreno quien cayo rendido delante de ella – Oe estas bien, oe – le pregunto sosteniéndolo pero el no respondía esta inconsciente así que decidió llevarlo con ella a su país.

De regreso con el ejército de Takeda habían logrado sacar a mucho hombres heridos tanto de Takeda y Oushuu, mientras los refuerzos de Takeda llegaban y brindaban ayuda, Shigen se encontraba adentro de una pequeña carpa con Kojuro, esperando a que este despertara y poder preguntarle así que había pasado.

Al poco rato Kojuro empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Te encuentras mejor - le pregunto Shigen

Me duele un poco la cabeza, gracias – le agradeció por atenderlo

Disculpa que te pregunte, pero que paso – le pregunto

No se preocupe… – le dijo y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento

Ya veo – poso su mano en su mentón pesando en como pudo pasar eso hasta ahora y no exactamente luego de haber vencido a Nobunaga

Disculpe, pero donde tiene a Masamune-sama – le pregunto Kojuro

Lo siento, pero Dokugan-ryu y Yukimura están perdidos aun no los hemos encontrado pero ya los están buscando – le dijo para no preocuparlo

Gracias – le dijo con una leve reverencia – por cierto mis generales los ha visto – le pregunto en tono preocupado

No te preocupes, están siendo atendidos– le dijo con una sonrisa, Kojuro solo suspiro

_Continuara…_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, acepto cualquier critica o comentario ^^

¿Reviews? O.o

Sayo! X3 Matta-ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hai minna! Hoy les traigo el capi 3 de este fic, espero que les guste ^^**

YenY : jaja Gracias por seguir leyendo y no te preocupes por Kasuga ya veré que hacer con ella jaja espero que te guste el capi ^^

ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY : No te preocupes por los tortolitos ya los veras en este capi XD gracias por tu comentario ^^

Metal-jam : Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capi ^^

Yaoist secret : jaja lo siento, no se me dan los capi largos pero quizás lo intente X3 mmm no había pensado lo de Kojirou ya veré que hacer con el XD espero que te guste el capi ^^

**Esto que siento…**

Entre los arboles de un espeso bosque se encontraban Masamune y Yukimura seriamente lastimados en el suelo. El primero en despertar fue Masamune, con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Argh… donde estoy – se pregunto sentándose sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y mirando a su alrededor, tenia la vista borrosa pero poco a poco pudo verlo todo mejor y ahí fue cuando diviso a Yukimura quien estaba a pocos metros en peores condiciones que el.

¡Yukimura! ¡Oe Yukimura! – le gritaba para despertarlo mientras con mucha dificultad se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el.

Cuando llego a su lado lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado y empezó a llamarlo para que despertara pero no funciono, debía hacer algo, la bala muy pronto atravesaría todo el abdomen, así que de chaleco saco una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas que podrían serle útil un poco de hilo y aguja, unas pinzas y lo básico pomada, vendas etc.

Nunca había intentado remover una bala del cuerpo pero había visto a Kojirou hacerlo un par de veces no debía ser difícil. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado abrió un poco la herida y saco la bala, para después darle un par de puntos, un poco de pomada la venda y listo, "no fue tan difícil" pensó cansado mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos, ahora debía esperar a que despertara, pero mientras eso sucedía curo con algo de dificultad sus heridas.

Cuando termino dejo su chaleco desgarrado y su armadura a un lado mostrando sus dejando su pecho descubierto que ahora se encontraban vendados y decidió que lo mejor seria descansar un rato, se sentó de nuevo al lado de Yukimura y no pudo evitar quedarse viendo fijamente a Yukimura, a pesar de que hace poco estaba muy mal, ahora dormía plácidamente "se ve muy lindo cuando duerme" pensó Masamune, pero al instante sacudiendo su cabeza intentando sacarlos de su cabeza, poco a poco su manera de pensar cambiaba, seria posible que sus sentimientos por Yukimura sean mas que simple rivalidad?, seguía pensando en todo tipo de cosas hasta que termino dormido del cansancio.

Mientras tanto en Usui, Sasuke se encontraba dormido descansando después de que atendieran sus heridas, acompañado por Kenshin-sama y Kasuga quienes se encontraban conversando.

No te dijo nada acerca de lo que paso – le preguntaba Kenshin-sama mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

No, estaba demasiado cansado, de hecho me sorprende que me haya encontrado – le respondió mirando a Sasuke preocupada – que cree que haya pasado, para que terminara así

No lo se, lo mejor será esperar – le dijo, cuando lo llamaron - Adelante

Señor tenemos noticias de Shigen Kai – le dijo el mensajero

Que sucede – le pregunto

Shigen Kai ha solicitado ayuda médica y de búsqueda, señor – le dijo

No ha dicho la razón – pregunto un tanto preocupado

Sola ha dicho que muchos de sus hombres y de Oushuu se encuentran gravemente heridos y que Date Masamune y Yukimura Sanada están perdidos y muy mal heridos – le informo

Que estará pasando – susurro – De acuerdo, prepara a las tropas yo iré con ellos también – le ordeno poniéndose de pie

Si señor – obedeció

Kasuga tú… - mirándola, esta se encontraba sentada frente a Sasuke

Yo me quedare – le dijo con la mirada gacha

De acuerdo – se fue

Una hora después de salir de Usui, llegaron a lugar de la explosión dejándolos sorprendidos por el gran cráter que se encontraba delante de ellos, mientras los hombres iban a ayudar Kenshin-sama se dirigió a la carpa donde se encontraban Shigen y Kojirou.

Gracias por la ayuda Kenshin – agradeció Shigen

No hay problema, pero pueden decirme que paso aquí – les pregunto

Puede que te sorprendas pero, Nobunaga-Hime sigue o seguía con vida – le decía y como esperaba causando sorpresa en el - y apareció mientras Dokugan-ryu y Yukimura peleaban, en un intento de vengar a Oda le disparo a Masamune pero Yukimura se interpuso y fue gravemente herido, al ver que no lo había matado detono una bomba provocando una gran explosión que como podrás ver produjo ese cráter, sin mencionar el hacho de que como Yukimura y Masamune eran los mas cercanos salieron lanzados quien sabe que tan lejos de aquí – termino cruzando sus brazos

Ya veo, no me lo esperaba, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad – dijo – por cierto Sarutobi Sasuke se encuentra en Usui ya hemos curado sus heridas – Shigen le agradeció

De nuevo en el bosque Masamune respiraba agitadamente mientras dormía estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

_Sueño._

_El se encontraba de frente al palacio de Oda._

_Que es esto, esto estaba en ruinas – se decía mirando a todos lados intentando hallar una respuesta_

_Cuando de repente se encontraba frente a Oda quien tenia agarrado a Yukimura del cuello_

_¡Yukimura! – grito este el verlo intento correr hacia el pero sus piernas no se movían_

_Jajaja Dokugan-ryu, el morirá por que tu eres débil, no pudiste protegerlo jajaja – le decía Oda riendo levantando su arma y poniéndola en la cabeza de Yukimura_

_Detente, no lo hagas – le gritaba desesperado_

_Porque Masamune, si yo te amaba – dijo Yukimura mirándolo a sus ojos dejando a este sorprendido antes de que Oda jalara del gatillo y ya sabrán lo que paso, el cuerpo de Yukimura cayó inerte en la oscuridad mientras que Oda reía_

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito _

_Fin del Sueño._

¡Ah! – despertó respirando agitadamente con sudor en la cara, había sido solo un sueño se dijo poniendo una mano frente a su cara, para después voltear a ver Yukimura quien aun se encontraba dormido, suspiro aliviado que había sido eso se preguntaba, hasta que oyó algo, volteo para ver como Yukimura abría lentamente sus ojos con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Yukimura te encuentras bien – le pregunto acercándose a el para que pudiera verlo

Dokugan-ryu, que…

_Continuara._

Bueno hasta aquí con el capi, espero que les haya gustado ^^

¿Reviews? Oo

Sayo! X3 Matta-ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **Bueno primero quisiera disculparme con ustedes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar uu , pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada en el cole y hasta ahora he podido subir el capi, en fin, espero que les guste ^^

Yaoist secret : jajaja gracias por seguir comentando, y créeme estoy intentando lo de los capis largos ^^

Metal-jam: jiji quería dejarlo con algo de suspenso, espero q este capi también te guste ^^ gracias por comentar.

YenY: Me alegra que te guste ^^ gracias por el comentario.

ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: Veras esa parte del capi, en la que Masamune sueña, se me ocurrió en un dia que andaba algo depre uu , gracias por comentar ^^

Patchn: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que mas personas se vallan interesando por leer el fic nn

**Esto que siento…**

Yukimura te encuentras bien – le pregunto acercándose a el para que pudiera verlo

Dokugan-ryu, que… - intento sentarse pero Masamune lo detuvo

Debes descansar – le dijo acostándolo de nuevo

¿Donde estamos? – le pregunto

No lo se, pero no te preocupes, por ahora solo descansa – le dijo suavemente sorprendiéndose asi mismo por la accion, pero que paso desapercibido por Yukimura que ya se había vuelto a dormir – Ah – suspiro, su estomago hizo un pequeño ruido, tenia hambre "será mejor buscar algo de comer" pensó, se puso de pie y tomando una de sus espadas mientras dejaba las demas ahí, en caso de Yukimura despertara, así se adentro en el bosque en busca de comida.

Pasado un rato después de Masamune saliera en busca de comida, Yukimura empezó a despertar poco a poco, al principio no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado o como había llegado ahí, hasta que poco a poco recordó todo lo que había pasado causándole un poco de vergüenza el hecho de que Masamune le hubiera hablado tan, a su parecer, tiernamente, "pudo haber sido un sueño" pensó intentando olvidarlo.

Cuando sintió un punzante dolor, llevo su mano a la zona de la que provenia y pudo ver que su herida ya había sido tratada, dedujo que Masamune lo había curado avergonzandose un poco por eso, dejando todo eso de lado, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor a un lado se encontraban sus lanzas y cinco de las espadas de Masamune, "donde estará" se pregunto, con mucho cuidado ponerse de pie, pensaba en ir a inspeccionar un poco el lugar cuando escucho algo entre los arbustos.

¿Quien es? – pregunto intentando no sonar asustado

Oe, no te dije que descansaras – le dijo Masamune apareciendo de entre los arbustos con unas cuantas frutas y un cerdito amarrado de las patas.

D-Dokugan-ryu – dijo nervioso y sonrojado al verlo (recuerden Date no anda su chaleco ni su camisa)

Que pasa pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma – dijo bromeando con una sonrisa de lado, le gustaba mucho verlo sonrojado

Ese no es el problema – susurro para si mismo aun sonrojado, pero que paso desapercibido por Date, este ahora estaba viendo la forma de cocinar ese cerdo – A todo esto donde estamos – le pregunto serio

No lo se – respondió sin mas concentrado en su tarea

Como – indignado

La explosión nos lanzo muy lejos pero no se en que dirección, además este bosque parece ser muy grande – le dijo

Ah – suspiro – y bien, que harás con eso – señalo al cerdo

Nos lo comeremos – le dijo – pero antes necesito que traigas algo de leña para el fuego

Ay, estoy cansado y además herido mejor hazlo tu – le dijo acostándose en el mismo lugar que estaba y dándole la espalda a Date, a este le salió una gota en la cabeza

¡No seas holgazán y ve! – le ordeno con una venita saltada

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo tomando sus lanzas – que amargado – susurro caminando bosque adentro

Te escuche – le grito

Pasados unos minutos Yukimura volvía con mucha leña, y Masamune ya había despellejado y rebanado al pobre cerdito. Lo pusieron en el fuego por un rato antes de comenzar a comerlo junto con la fruta, cuando acabaron ya era de noche así que se fueron a dormir, Yukimura se recostó en una árbol, mientras que Date…

Oe, no piensas dormir – le pregunto Yukimura viendo como Date se quedaba parado observando a todos lados

Donde – le pregunto

Como que donde, pues en donde sea, que esperabas un cómodo futon– dijo con sarcasmo

Si – bromeo el también

Eres un… duérmete ya – le dijo cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco enojado, quien se creía para pedir algo así, "no se como es posible que me haya enamorado de alguien como el" pensó con un poco de vergüenza

Mientras tanto Date al no saber que hacer para dormir bien, se acomodo de la misma forma que Yukimura en un árbol cerca de el pero no supo como acomodarse, frustrado por no poder hacerlo*, pensó muy bien lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Oe Yukimura, estas despierto – le pregunto

No –

Oe hazme caso – pidió tenia mucho sueño ya no importaba que pensara el de lo que iba a decir o hacer

Que quieres – gruño levantando un poco la cabeza y abriendo un solo ojo para verlo

Puedodormirjuntoati – susurro suavemente apenas audible, pero Yukimura escucho perfecto lo que el le pedía causándole un leve sonrojo, pero quiso preguntar

Q-que – tartamudeo

Que si puedo dormir junto a ti – dijo avergonzado al tiempo que desviaba la mirada

H-az… haz lo que quieras… - susurro suave agachando su cabeza para volver a dormir

Masamune sonrió de lado, se acomodo al lado de Yukimura recostado en el árbol, sintió como este tembló ante el contacto con su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba, correspondería Yukimura sus sentimientos, no estaba seguro, mejor no diría nada, "así que porque no animar a Yukimura a que le confiese sus sentimientos", pensó, pero seria el día de mañana, ahora estaba muy cansado, se acomodo entre el árbol y Yukimura sintiendo su calor y poco a poco cayo ante el sueño.

Mientras tanto Yukimura era un manojo de nervios tenerlo tan cerca y sintiendo su calor, intento tranquilizarse hasta poder oír la tranquila respiración de Date, ya se había dormido, "creo que hare lo mismo" pensó sonrojado acomodándose le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca pero intentaba pasar de ello hasta que también se durmió.

_Continuara…_

*= Bueno creo que Masamune me salió algo OCC en esa parte

Bien hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado ^^

¿Reviews? Oo

Sayo! X3 Matta-ne nn


	5. Chapter 5

Hi chikas! Primero que nada lamento el no haber actualizado como antes lo venía haciendo, pero no la he tenido fácil estos últimos meses uu

Bien dejando eso de lado aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, disculpen si esta algo corto, pero el resto debo dejarlo para el siguiente capi el cual les prometo será largo, ya que llevo trabajando un tiempo en el, espero que les guste nn pero antes:

Metal-jam: creo que tienes razón Yuki fue quien me salió más OOC que Masamune, gracias por seguir comentando

ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY: en serio crees que Masamune me quedo bien? Gracias nn espero te guste el capi

Thekyuubininetailedfox: Oh una nueva lectora *w* me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar nn

Artenisa: Hi! Me pone feliz que más personas se interesen por el fic, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capi nn

YenY: jajaja lo lamento pero Masamune no se violara a Yuki (no todavía XD) gracias por el comentario nn

**Esto que siento…**

De nuevo en el lugar de la explosión, Shigen y los demás daban las últimas órdenes del día a sus hombres.

Reagrúpense, y descansen – decía – mañana reanudaremos la búsqueda y los demás partiremos a Usui con los heridos, ahora pasaremos la noche aquí – termino, debían llevar a los heridos más graves a otro lugar más capacitado y el más cercano era Usui – espero que se encuentren bien – susurro a la noche

Mientras tanto en Usui, Kenshin ya preparaba a todos para la llegado de Shigen con los heridos, mientras que Kasuga debatía contra el sueño, a Sasuke le había dado un poco de fiebre y debía evitar que le subiese aunque significase pasar en vela toda la noche, por alguna razón quería verlo despertar y sabes que estaba bien, cambio una vez más el paño en su cabeza, cuando sintió que le sujeto la muñeca.

Por fin despiertas, como te sientes – le pregunto tomando su mano y volviéndola a su lugar

Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti… no te preocupes por mi… será mejor que duermas – le dijo mirándole, se veía cansada

Pero…

Nada de peros, duérmete, si no lo haces no me recuperare– dijo sonriendo de lado

Suspiro – está bien, dormiré, pero volveré a primera hora mañana – le dijo saliendo del cuarto mientras el volvía a descansar

A la mañana siguiente Yukimura despertó, aunque la noche anterior había dormido apoyado en un árbol, ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo, abrió lentamente los ojos cuando un arroma a cerezo y un cálido aliento se hicieron presentes, termino de abrir los ojos encontrándose en una situación un tanto vergonzosa.

Y es que en la noche las posiciones de Masamune y Yukimura cambiaron, Masamune tenía a Yukimura abrazado por los hombros con su brazo derecho muy cerca de el, mientras el joven tigre se apoyaba en su pecho, Yukimura podía sentir la respiración acompasada del otro chocar contra su rostro, en el que apareció un fuerte sonrojo en un principio hubiera soltado un chillido que seguramente lo despertaría, entonces con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro conservo la calma, pensaba en levantarse pero lo mismo pasaría, así pues se acomodo una vez más para seguir durmiendo, después de todo quien se entera.

No paso mucho cuando Masamune despertó y sintió un peso recostado sobre él, miro hacia abajo comprobando que Yukimura se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente recostado en el "parece un ángel" pensó sonriendo con algo de vergüenza, si Koujirou se enterara de esos pensamientos es seguro que se burlaría de él "no, quizás más bien, viniendo de él, empezaría a decirme mil cosas" suspiro, se levanto con delicadeza procurando no despertar a Yukimura, dejándolo recostado de la forma más cómoda posible en el árbol.

Sera mejor que busque algo para comer – estiro un poco y luego tomo una de sus espadas para adentrarse en el bosque – Debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí…

_Continuara._

Bueno chikas espero que les haya gustado el capi, disculpen que no hayan salido mucho Masamune y Yukimura, pero el siguiente capi es propiamente de ellos .

¿Alguna review? Oo

Matta-ne! Cuidense X3


	6. Chapter 6

Hi chikas!

Una vez más lamento la tardanza esta vez no tengo excusa uu pero como dicen: lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten nn tómenlo como su regalo de navidad y año nuevo de mi parte X3

Thekyuubininetailedfox: espero que te guste el nuevo capi XD gracias por comentar nn

Yaoist secret: jajaja gracias por seguir comentando espero que te guste el capi xD

YenY: creeme el final está más cerca de lo que crees, gracias por el comentario X3

**Esto que siento…**

Sera mejor que busque algo para comer – estiro un poco y luego tomo una de sus espadas para adentrarse en el bosque – Debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí

Cuando Masamune regreso Yukimura ya se encontraba despierto, de hecho lo había encontrado entrenando con sus lanzas, por lo que lo regaño como si de un niño pequeño se tratase recordándole que ese encontraba herido, luego del teatrito realizado empezaron a comer las frutas que Masamune había conseguido, se preguntaran porque no hay cerdito esta vez, simple, el cerdito había logrado huir de las manos del dragón; cuando terminaron decidieron empezar a buscar la forma de salir de ese bosque.

Empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo solo siguiendo una especie sendero que esperaban los llevara fuera de ese bosque, no llevaban mucho cuando el paso se dividía en dos, se miraron por un par de segundos hasta cuando ambos exclamaron:

Es por aquí – señalando en direcciones apuestas, cruzaron miradas intentando que el otro cediera pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer

Te he dicho que es por aquí – dijo Yukimura señalando nuevamente con su brazo hacia la izquierda

Y yo te digo que es por aquí – le dijo Masamune señalando a la izquierda

Y según tu porque debemos de ir por ahí – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Porque lo digo yo – respondió sin más, asiendo que a Yukimura le resbalara una gota por el cuello – ¿Y tu porque? – le pregunto esta vez el

Simple, el sendero que tú, piensas nos sacara de aquí, está lleno de arboles mas frondosos que los que van por este otro – explico seguro – yo me iré por aquí, si tu quieres adentrarte más en el bosque a ya tu – se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia su lado.

Bien no vengas llorando hasta a mi cuando veas que es un lugar sin salida – dijo imitando al otro y caminando hacia su lado.

Bien porque no voy a hacerlo – le respondió sin voltear ni detenerse "tonto" pensó

Tsk bien –

Al cabo de un rato Masamune termino llegando al final del sendero, y sin salida, este terminaba en una especie de precipicio/acantilado, una venita salto en la frente de Masamune, Yukimura tenía razón, pero claro que él no lo admitiría, "no y no" pensaba hasta que escucho una pequeña risa detrás de el, volteo sorprendiéndose al ver delante de él a…

Matsunaga Hisahide –

No pensé que aun estuvieras con vida Dokugan-ryu – menciono sonriendo

¿De qué estás hablando? - cuestiono Masamune

Lo que estoy diciendo es que ha sido una verdadera lástima que Nobunaga-hime no haya logrado matarte ni a ti ni al joven tigre, después de todo matar a dos pájaros de un tiro no estaría mal – le respondió sonriendo de lado al ver como el dragón se sorprendía por lo que decía.

Estas diciendo que tú la enviaste a matarme – rugió enfurecido.

Yo solo le dije la verdad, que tu y el joven tigre habían sido los que asesinaron a su amado Nobunaga-sama, lo de la bomba fue idea suya, pero esperaba que ella se deshiciera de ustedes de una buena vez – se encogió de hombros fingiendo decepción.

Maldito – rugió de nuevo, por culpa de este sujeto Yukimura había resultado lastimado, no se lo perdonaría.

Puede que lo sea, pero déjame decirte una cosa, ni tú ni el otro chico podrán salir de este bosque con vida – le aseguro con sorna.

Esto molesto a Masamune quien ya se preparaba para atacarlo cuando de atrás de Hisahide apareció Fuma lanzando delante de ellos una especie de bomba de humo, cuando este ya se había disipado ambos ya no se encontraban ahí.

Tsk – gruño – debo encontrar a Yukimura rápido – pensó empezando a correr regresando por donde había llegado para tomar después el camino por el que Yukimura había ido, solo esperaba que no le haya pasado nada.

Mientras tanto Yukimura seguía caminando de lo más tranquilo aunque pensando por ratos si Masamune se encontraba bien, pasando a preguntarse como termino enamorándose de alguien como él y terminando con pequeños dolores de cabeza al no encontrar respuesta.

Cuando de la nada un gran animal salto así el de los arbustos logrando apenas esquivar en feroz ataque del animal, este empezó a atacarlo a diestra y siniestra mientras que Yukimura solo podía defenderse con sus lazas pero esto termino causando que su herida se abriera de nuevo y en su descuido el animal le acertó un golpe mandándolo a volar contra un árbol y de paso lastimarle el tobillo, adolorido, no tenia escapatoria, observo al animal delante de él y cerro sus ojos en espera de golpe final que nunca llego, abrió lentamente sus ojos y luego sorprendido, Masamune había detenido el ataque del animal para luego atravesarlo con su espada y finalmente matarlo, como había llegado hasta aquí Masamune se preguntaba.

Oe Yukimura, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto agachándose a su altura y tomando sus mejillas moviendo su rostro de lado a lado en busca de alguna herida, haciendo que estas tomaran un ligero color carmesí ante la cercanía del otro.

Estoy bien – respondió soltándose de su agarre, el dragón claro que no le creyó después de todo u herida había vuelto a abrirse y la sangre que ahora manchaba sus vendajes lo delataba, pero igual se aparto para darle espacio al otro y que se pusiera de pie.

Pero al intentarlo soltó un gritito de dolor y cayó de nuevo a la tierra, su herida le dolía demasiado y su tobillo también, Masamune volvió a agacharse junto a él reflejando un poco de su preocupación en su rostro.

Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes y revisar tu tobillo, acuéstate – le dijo sacando de su chaleco las pocas vendas que le quedaban.

Te digo que estoy bien, además debemos salir de aquí antes de que oscurezca - dijo intentando de nuevamente ponerse de pie pero esta vez Masamune lo detuvo

He dicho que te acuestes – repitió, mas como una orden y que una opción, Yukimura trago duro al ver la mirada tan intensa que le dedico el otro, no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo desviando su rostro de lado y acostándose como le había dicho a regañadientes.

Cerro sus ojos mientras sentía como Masamune le quitaba las vendas manchadas de sangre, no quería abrirlos ojos, si lo hacía terminaría mirando embobado al otro y esta vez no sería un simple sonrojo en su rostro "aunque no sirve de nada tenerlos cerrados, puedo sentir sus manos rozas contra mi pecho" pensó avergonzado.

Claro que Masamune estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, era una suerte que Yukimura tuviera sus ojos cerrados sino sería capaz de ver el ligero color carmesí que habían tomado sus mejillas "su piel es tan suave" pensaba observando su pecho desnudo mientras colocaba los nuevos vendajes, cuando termino paso a revisar su tobillo ya un poco hinchado "no se ve bien" pensó pero ahora no podía hacer mucho así que solo lo vendo.

Ah bien ya esta – suspiro – puedes ponerte de pie – le pregunto a Yukimura mientras se incorporaba.

Por supuesto que pue-… arg – sintió un pinchazo en su tobillo, estaba a punto de caer de boca al suelo de no ser porque Masamune lo sostuvo a tiempo haciendo que Yukimura cayera sobre su pecho, este avergonzado con el sonrojo de nuevo en su rostro se separo un poco aun entre los brazos del otro – lo siento – susurro cabizbajo .

Masamune suspiro de nuevo, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Yukimura y se agacho – Vamos sube – le dijo sin darle la cara, otra vez había vuelto a sonrojarse.

Yukimura aun mas avergonzado se subió en su espalda pasando los brazos por el cuello del otro para sostenerse pero no con mucha fuerza como para molestarlo "ahí está otra vez ese suave aroma a sakura (cerezo)" pensó dejando su cabeza reposar sobre la espalda de Masamune cuando este había empezado a caminar.

Gracias Masamune – susurro cerrando sus ojos sin cambiar de posición

No hay de que – le respondió formándose en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, que el otro no pudo ver – saldremos de aquí vivos, te lo prometo – dijo seguro a lo que Yukimura respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, se sentía muy cómodo y en paz con Masamune junto a él.

Llevaban mucho recorrido aun sin encontrar alguna salida, Yukimura cada vez que podía le pedía a Masamune que lo bajara diciendo que ya podía caminar, pero el otro de terco no le hacía caso y le ignoraba logrando que Yukimura formara un lindo puchero en su rostro causando que el otro solo se riera hasta que Yukimura le diera un ligeros golpes en las espalda diciendo que no se burlara.

Un tanto después la noche empezaba a caer – Masamune pronto anochecerá, deberíamos buscar donde pasar la noche – menciono mirando a su alrededor

Lo se – respondió imitando sus acciones, cuando vio algo – Ey mira ahí – dijo señalando una pequeña cueva escondida por los arbustos y árboles – será un buen lugar en caso de que llueva – agrego dirigiéndose hacia la cueva

Se adentro hasta topar con el final de la cueva unos tres metros y medio adentro por tres de alto y tres de ancho, dejo a Yukimura en el suelo y después dijo - iré a buscar leña y algo de comida – dejando cinco de sus espadas de lado y dirigiéndose a la salida, Yukimura iba a reclamar que el también podía pero Masamune se le adelanto – tu quédate aquí y descansa, volveré pronto – sentencio saliendo completamente de la cueva y otra vez Yukimura indignado no pudo más que formar un puchero y cruzar sus brazos "quien se cree para darme ordenes".

Pasado un rato Masamune aun no volvía y ya había oscurecido completamente, lo único que Yukimura veía era la luz de la luna que entraba de a fuera, estaba tardando mucho y no pudo evitar empezar a preocuparse "le habrá pasado algo" pensaba indeciso de salir en su búsqueda o quedarse ahí como el le había dicho "un momento, desde cuando yo le hago caso" decidido y con ayuda de sus lanzas logro ponerse de pie apoyándose en las paredes rocosas, empezó a caminar lento hasta estar ya en la entrada de la cueva.

Escucho unos extraños ruidos provenir de entre los arbustos, miro alrededor pero no veía nada mas allá de los árboles y los ruidos seguían – Masamune si eres tu sal ahora – exclamo molesto pensando que era otra de las bromas de este – sal ya o te quemare con mis lanzas – amenazo esta vez

Pero de la nada empezó a sentirse observado volteo hacia su derecha, seguía sin ver nada pero estaba claro que había alguien o algo en ese lugar, sin saber la razón empezó a sentir miedo, lo que sea que estuviera ahí le estaba mirando de una forma que empezaba a sofocarlo.

Oe Yukimura –

AH! – grito asustado dando un salto en su lugar y cayendo al piso estrepitosamente

Del lado contrario al que estaba viendo, salía Masamune de entre los arbustos con un cerdito, un par de frutas y leña, el corazón de Yukimura latía rápidamente contra su pecho ¿Qué había sido eso? se preguntaba aun con un poco de miedo plasmado en su rostro, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Masamune

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto agachándose a su altura viendo como Yukimura aun intentaba regular su respiración

Sí, estoy bien - le respondió después de unos segundos ya más tranquilo

Bien, entonces podrías decirme que demonios hacías ahí parado cuando recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras dentro a descansar – le regaño otra vez –

Estabas tardando y yo… - se detuvo

Ha, te has preocupado por mi – sonrió burlesco

P-por supuesto que no – se apresuro a aclarar Yukimura – tenía hambre y tu nunca aparecías, era obvio que saldría a buscar comida – sintió seguro

Jaja si claro, lo que tú digas, entonces será mejor que comamos – mientras empezaba a preparar el fuego, Yukimura empezó a ayudarle también pero todavía se preguntaba que había sido lo de hace rato.

Luego de comer ambos entraron una vez más a la cueva y se dispusieron a dormir, estaba ves uno junto al otro pero dándose las espaldas. Llevaban un tiempo acostados pero ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, claro está que por diferentes razones, Masamune simplemente no podía dormirse en una superficie tan mala como esa, y Yukimura había empezado a sentir la misma sensación de ser observado desde afuera otra vez cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento entro en la cueva causando en Yukimura pequeños temblores, Masamune al ver que el otro temblaba vio esto como una oportunidad "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale cierto?" pensó dándose vuelta y abrazando por la espalda la cintura de Yukimura haciendo que este diera un saltito en su lugar

Masamune, ¿qué haces? – le pregunto nervioso quieto en su lugar

Así ya no tendrás frio – le respondió – ahora duerme – cerro sus ojos, el cansancio por fin lo estaba venciendo

Yukimura se revolvió entre los brazos del otro incomodo de la situación, pero estaba muy cansado y termino pensando "que mas da", se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con Masamune que ya estaba dormido, de una manera insegura y avergonzada levantó lentamente su rostro hasta dejar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Masamune "no se enterara" pensaba – gracias – susurro aunque el otro ya no le escuchara, se acurruco en el pecho de Masamune sintiendo nuevamente el aroma a sakura proveniente de él, cerro sus ojos para poder dormir, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formo en los labios del otro, tal vez no estaba del todo dormido, pero ahora eso no importaba , así por fin ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo para descansar, ya mañana verían como salir de allí.

_Continuara._

Bueno chikas eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado nn si tienen alguna crítica o pedido no duden en decírmelo.

¿reviews? O.o

Feliz Navidad (retrasada) y Feliz Año Nuevo XD

Matta-ne X3


	7. Chapter 7

…

**Esto que siento…**

_Parpadeo un poco antes de abrir sus ojos completamente, ¿que era ese lugar? se preguntaba, poniéndose de pie y viendo a su alrededor, nada más que tierra y árboles caídos como si alguna batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo, y un cielo con indicios de que pronto comenzaría a llover ¿dónde estaba?, una mejor pregunta ¿dónde estaba Yukimura? Empezó a caminar mientras llamaba al joven tigre sin obtener respuesta alguna, ni ver salida de ese horrible paisaje._

_A lejos empezó a divisar lo que podrían ser escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un templo, al estar más cerca pudo percatarse que dicho templo hace poco había ardido en llamas, ya que en algunos escombros las llamas apenas habían cesado._

_Ver esto lo alerto, y preocupado empezó a llamar a Yukimura de nuevo buscándolo entre los escombros, cuando debajo de unos, diviso su cabellera - ¡YUKIMURA! – corrió hacia él y comenzó a remover los escombros encima de este, habiendo terminado se arrodillo junto a él que estaba boca abajo._

_-Yukimura- murmuro preocupado, lo tomo por los hombros para darle vuelta con cuidado. Al voltearlo sintió su corazón… quebrarse y, empezó a faltarle el aire – Yu-yukimura…_

_Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía varias cortadas e indicios de quemadura también, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, de sus labios corría un hilo de sangre, y recorriendo su abdomen un gran corte causa alguna espada pero la sangre ya no parecía brotar de la herida, como si, él estuviera muerto. Intento sentir su pulso pero no sintió nada, al contrario noto también su cuerpo estaba frio. Las gotas poco a poco empezaron a caer del cielo, dando paso a una suave lluvia._

"_esto no puede estar pasando" pensó apretando un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Yukimura, las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de su ojo deslizándose por su mejilla, terminando su camino en el rostro pálido del otro mezclándose con la lluvia._

_-Te lo dije, ninguno de ustedes saldría vivo de este bosque – escucho_

_-Hisahide… ¡Maldito! – volteo su rostro lastimero, pero furioso contra el _

_-Llegaste tarde Dokugan-ryu, él esperaba que vinieras en su auxilio…_

_-maldito…_

_-… pero nunca lo hiciste_

_-eres un-_

_-No pudiste protegerlo, eres débil, pero alégrate muy pronto te encontraras con el – tomo en su mano un arma (pistola) y disparo a Masamune_

_Sintió la bala atravesando su pecho y el dolor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, miro por última vez el cuerpo de Yukimura muerto, y la sonrisa victoriosa de Hisahide, y luego todo se volvió negro._

…

Ok, sé muy bien que han de estar odiándome y queriéndome matar de la peor manera posible pero, he vuelto! ¿Este es el capítulo completo? Claro que no, este será reemplazado en unos días cuando termine de ultimar detalles en el completo.

Lo siento mucho! No tengo excusas para mi larga ausencia, más regrese para terminar el fic.

Nos vemos en unos días con el capítulo completo y… ¿Merezco algún review?


End file.
